Poetry and Short Stories
by TheFlowerOfRomance
Summary: Art comes in all shapes and forms. Music, writing, drawing, painting, crafting and a million other ways. This is my art. This is a collection of poetry and short stories written by me. WARNINGS: Themes of violence and self hurt in certain works.
1. Pain

**This started as a song, but when I couldn't come up with more lyrics it turned into a poem. The title of this one is _Pain_. **

* * *

One by one they turn away  
I know that they'll all be gone some day  
I turn on the water in hopes to suffocate my shattered dreams  
Within the clouds of the rising steam  
I hold my tender wrists under the scalding flow  
And I hope and I pray that no one will ever know  
There are a million words to describe me but the ones I chose  
Are those which others would never think to use  
And I close my eyes at night in hope of waking to new day  
A morning where my pain is gone and nothing stands in my way  
But instead I wake to see this world  
Hurt and scared and sordid  
And I know with each passing moment that the peace I seek  
Will only ever come to visit me in my dreams


	2. Bloodstained Thorns

**This is my second poem, and this one is titled** ** _Bloodstained Thorns_** **. It is not, in my opinion, better than** ** _Pain_** **. Instead, I believe it to be worse. I'll leave it up to you to decide though.**

In this dreary land, haunted,  
My dreams are yet undaunted,  
And still faced with those bloodstained thorns.  
I conquered the land  
And I took Fate by the hand;  
I grabbed the ram by the horns.  
Yet I lay here now, haunted by the bloodstained thorns.  
Where so many fell to the edge of my sword.  
There is now bloodstained thorns.  
I tell myself I'm okay, but deep down I know;  
She said 'I don't love you' I said 'Will you go?'  
'Will I wear a crown of bloodstained thorns?'  
Now the bloodstained crown upon my head  
Cuts through my skin, I won't be missed when dead.  
This bloodstained crown has been worn.  
I will forever wear these bloodstained thorns.


	3. Ache

**This is another poem, titled** ** _Ache_** **. I wrote this one a few weeks ago, just a little thing teasing my mind. Hope you enjoy.**

Ache, throb, hurt  
Those are the words  
For what I feel

Away, gone, yonder  
Those are the words  
For what you are

Alone, scared, desperate  
These are the words  
For how you left me


	4. Grief

**This one is titled** ** _Grief_** **, and I wrote it after losing my dog, who I've had for nearly three years. He died of heartworms, which we'd already lost one dog to. Don't worry, we got the rest of the dogs tested and treated.**

Tears like crystals fall  
Down behind her heart's walls  
Glittering, twinkling and bright  
They shine like stars in the night

And she cries til the tears are gone  
And then she falls asleep at down  
When she wakes up again at dusk  
She feels like she'll fall apart with a single touch

No one can reach this ache inside of her  
No one can heal it, or make it whole  
She curls around herself, closes her eyes  
And she clings to memories that never die

She says that she's fine  
But we all know that's a lie  
Because the truth is that she'll never be the same  
Nothing can change that she feels like the one to blame


	5. Throne Of Oppression

**Author's Note:** This is partially inspired by Detroit: Become Human, and the android uprising. I haven't gotten to play it yet, but I have seen at least one playthrough and seen quite a lot of content about it. Anyways, enjoy!

Every word from your lips;  
A fire burning

Every touch of your hands;  
The apocalypse coming

Every smile filled with hate;  
Another person dying

And we stand under the  
Streetlight  
Of our past

Silence pouring forth from our  
Mouths  
Filling the air

You watch from your makeshift  
Throne  
As we perish

Falling lifeless to the worn-out  
Ground  
Beneath our feet

Every one of our steps;  
The thunder of coming rain

Every person of ours in the streets;  
A treaty of peace

Every breath that we take;  
A helping hand

And we find ourselves before your plastic  
Crown  
Blood deafening our ears

Your cries of anger fill our  
Minds  
As we take ahold

Pulling and tearing your crumbling and decrepit  
Throne  
Into pieces

You watch from your knees as the bloody  
Sun  
Rises on us yelling out

' _We are free_ '


	6. Suicidal Escape

You ask for my presence  
Then deny me not only entrance  
But the slightest of  
Courtesies

I knock on your window  
I crawl in through your paintings  
You act as if I am not there and I am forced  
Out

Portals of emotion and insight  
Draw me ever closer  
To your home and your heart where I  
Belong

Not once have you let me in  
Never willing to here my words  
Even when they are spoken in utmost  
Peace

So I steal in like a thief and a coward  
In the night to leave you a gift  
Something I tried to make you see from the  
Start

One word on a peel of skin written in  
Bloody paints scattered on a dark table  
You brush it aside like it is  
Nothing

I scream in frustration pulling out  
My nails from my head as blood  
Tracks down my cheeks in a sick imitation of  
Tears

You pretend to not notice the more and more  
Obvious and glaring sign I am giving you  
Music playing too late at night when all are  
Asleep

You leave the knives on the counter and ignore  
The sobs from my room  
You buy yourself a gift and claim that it is not a  
Weapon

I watch you hide the brand new gun under your  
Bed in place you think I wont find  
But we both know it doesn't work like you  
Want

And one day you come home  
And there's another bloody note on the table  
Written in shaking hand and you  
Realize

The knives are gone from the counter forcing you  
To run into your room and search for the missing gun  
Your dash into the closet you hid me away in for  
Decades

I am not there instead I am in a place you will never see  
Surrounded by those who supported and protected  
And were there when you were busy with  
Friends

I took what you left for me which was nothing  
More than a weapon, a handful of blades  
And my depression that weighs me down as if I'm  
Dead


	7. Facade Of Life

I have a guitar in my room and hand made art on my walls  
My phone is full of photos taken with smiles and a soft heart  
I carry my art in my mind and my words in my mouth  
Ready to speak and to paint on the slightest whim

But you assume that means that I am okay, that I am happy  
And I am, sometimes, in the sunshine hours spent with my friends  
My partners, my family, doing the things I love to do  
Always smiling and always content with life

It is not so, instead in my room there are secrets in my bookcase  
My phone holds confessions of guilt and shame  
Thoughts of art carry darkness behind them  
And the words in my mouth are ridden with lies I tell to myself

When I sit in class, I dream of nothing and everything  
When I lay in bed, I can't fall asleep no matter how hard I try  
The secrets creep in from the bookcase, the darkness from my thoughts  
Those lies which lie restless on my tongue turn from my mouth to my mind

Nothing keeps me up more at night than wondering if I can transform  
Those secrets, that darkness, those lies  
Into the idea and the art and the words that I write and paint and speak  
So that you will keep believing that I am happy


End file.
